Playing Chess
by Chaos Box
Summary: When Zero finds Aido with Kaname, it becomes quite plain and obvious to him when he found out that Kaname had no intention of remaining monogamous. Unfortunately, so did everyone else in the next five minutes; all inside Kaname's office!


**So what happens if you smash a bunch of ships together? Well, the cannons or in this case, 'canons' go off at each other! Enjoy!**

Aido sat on the leather couch, Kaname's serene form gazing elegantly back at him. The brunette sipped a wineglass of blood, glass clinking softly against his fangs. He outstretched an arm and cupped the side of Aido's face, the blonde closing his eyes at the cool touch.

"Well then," Kaname's silken voice threaded its way through the air like a woven tapestry. "It's been quite some time since we did something like this together, no?" Aido pouted a little. Lips pursed together.

"You're always too busy Kaname-sama." The taller vampire smirked a little and sipped the blood, swishing it around a little in his glass, watching a small vortex form in the swirling liquid. "What are you doing that you're too busy for me anyways?" Kaname clucked his tongue softly, eyes closing for a moment before gazing again at Aido, head inclined ever so slightly to the right. He set down his wineglass and moved himself over Aido, brushing the golden locks of hair out of the younger vampires icy blue eyes.

"Never mind that, Aido. And you do not need to call me "sama" when we're alone in quarters such as these." Aido nodded sheepishly, embarrassed for forgetting that he was allowed to refrain from using a formal honorific for the pureblood. The brunette's lips brushed gently along the blonde's, breath damp and warm, scented with the aroma of blood. Aido's hands wrapped around the others lean waist, fingers grabbing at the brunette's dress shirt as their lips locked.

"Hanabusa, get away from Kaname." A stern voice, as well as a loud bang of doors slamming interrupted the kiss, a certain silverette standing not too far off from it. "What is the meaning of this Kaname?" Though Kaname did not seem at all phased by this and simply stood up to walk over to his desk, the look of sheer vexation on Zero's face told Aido that something was not as it seemed.

"Ah, Kiryu, you look well. How have you been?" Kaname spoke surprisingly nonchalantly and took a seat at his desk, moving a chess piece on his board.

"How have I been? We saw each other last night, in bed together if I remember correctly?" The brunette's expression flickered, but he said nothing.

Shock and anger started to rise up inside of Aido, consuming the lust that he was about to be plunged into a mere minute before.

"K-Kaname?! Is this true?"

"Oh? Did your boyfriend leave out the fact that he was using you to cheat on me?" He scowled and spat the words, lavender eyes glaring furiously at the pureblood.

"Who's cheating who?" A soft voice broke through the bickering. All three boys looked up and saw Yuki, standing lone in the doorway. "Oooh. Kaname, you literally just ate lunch with me outside... Right after asking me to be your um lover."

"Well you see..." Kaname's voice remained smooth, but yet it was wrought with unease. Though in the speed he was interrupted, you wouldn't have been able to tell.

"WHAT?! You WHAT?! Kaname! Does sex with me mean nothing to you?" Kaname's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, a short exasperated sigh escaping him.

"Zero-kun... Do you really think I don't love you after what happened last night?" Red tinted Zero's cheeks, anger burning in his lavender eyes. His hands slammed on Kaname's desk.

"You have no damn right to call me that anymore!" Yuki pulled Zero back by an arm.

"Zero... It's okay. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding."

"What's misunderstanding? Kaname-sama?" Ruka spoke softly as she poked her head inside, Kain following shortly after.

"Nothing Ruka, please go back to-." Kaname attempted to ward the female vampire off, only to be interrupted by Aido.

"I apologize for interrupting Kaname, but what's going on here is that Kaname has cheated on, oh I don't know, three of us." Ruka's brow furrowed as she processed this, but yet she said nothing, a sad disappointment covering her face.

"Kaname-sama... You're gay?"

"Well no it's more like bi but-."

"That's just great! Twice the chance of cheating on me!" Zero glared at the ground, forcing himself to cool his temper. The tall brunette went silent. Kain scowled.

"You're never going to get the hint, are you Ruka-san?"

"The hint that he's gay? Yes, I understand that." Ruka's voice quivered a little as she said this. Kain rolled his eyes, the word 'idiot' being read on his soundless lips. He turned his attention on the now crying Yuki and sighed, trying to speak above Aido and Zero's quarreling.

"That goes for you too. Find someone better. If Zero's hinting hasn't become obvious to you by now, I don't know how many times you dropped on your head as a child." Yuki looked and felt quite hurt by this, however managed to get out the words.

"B-but... Zero had sex with Kaname-senpai." She wiped a tear away and revelled in the look of shock on Kain's face.

"Yes! And on multiple occasions too." Zero confirmed this, Aido's icy eyes lit with rage.

"Shut it Kiryu! I don't need to know about your sex life with my boyfriend!" the shouting accelerated in volume, Yuki's sobs about how she loves Kaname mixed into the volume of noise. If one were to speactate this, they'd find quite humorous to watch, if of could of course stand the noise of shouts and whines.

"Enough!" The glass of the window shattered behind Kaname, his hands splintering the top of his desk and be stood up, not looking at anyone. His breath began to lighten as the noise died immediately.

Zero, about to break the silence, fell short of words as Shiki came in through the window, slung the tear stained Yuki over his shoulder and left the way he came. The silence being prolonged as everyone stared at the now empty window space. Even Kaname's eyebrow arched at the odd display.

"Yuki and... Shiki?" Ruka said the words slowly, looking as confused as everyone else felt. Kaname's posture relaxed as he turned to the window to stare out of it with everyone else.

"Apparently so..." The pureblood's voice snapped everyone back into a state of rage and the brunette was pelted with questions, the final one being "Choose who you want!" Kaname stared at them all before walking out from behind his desk. He walked over to a small closet and opened it up, an unconscious Ichirou collapsing from its depths. He picked up the younger Kiryu and slung him over his shoulder, silently walking from the room. From down the hall, you could hear him yelling as the clicking of his dress shoes quickened into a sprint.

"I choose Ichi-senpai!"


End file.
